How Tony Stark finally lost it
by LadyOfIron
Summary: A Tony Stark one-shot. M rated for sex. Not for kiddies. Reviews feed me. Enjoy x


**A/N - This was an idea that cropped into my head one day. So, decided it must be written. Just a one-shot now. Tony's perspective, movie-verse when he is growing up. Reviews feed me so feel free to leave one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. I don't own Marvel, Iron Man, Tony Stark or even the legend Stan Lee. Only my imagination.**

**Does contain more mature themes, so if you are averse to reading about sexual situations please look away now.**

**Review and enjoy. No flames please**

**Xx**

**How Tony Stark finally lost it**

Tony had finished high school two whole years ahead of his peers and left during the summer break of his Sophomore year to enter into MIT. For his age he was a genius, there was no doubting that and he had a way with the ladies but had yet to go the whole 9 yards and lose his virginity. He was 15 and felt so ashamed of it. That however, was all about to change because earlier that year he had made a pact with best friend Rhodey to lose it before starting college. His friend had another two years ahead of him, where as Tony had only a few months before a new challenge would be looming at MIT.

By this point Tony had moved out of his parents house to a private apartment near his soon-to-be college. Money was never an issue. His father had rented him the apart, all paid in advance for the next four years. Tony had few worries in his life compared to most teens the same age. His apartment had been tastefully decorated in a chic, minimalist but edgy style. Quite androgynous really. It was sleek, stylish and very Tony. His father Howard in comparison would have favoured an old fashioned décor. The junior Stark did not. It had four enormous en-suite rooms, three for his guests and one for himself, an open plan downstairs living space all paved in solid oak floorboards. It was an epic and beautiful place to live. Tony's pride and joy was installing his AI which he named JARVIS. That was something he had been secretly working on for the last 3 years and now it came to life, running the house and looking after Tony. He also had the luxury of a cleaner who came by to remove his infamous after-party messes.

Those were quite frequent.

The playboy was making a name for himself. The Tony Stark parties were something of a legend and this followed him to MIT. Wherever he went, the party soon followed.

In his still fresh experience with women, Tony had kissed and got to second and third base with a lot of them but never any more. There was always someone or something that got in the way, stopping it. Jeez it was frustrating, being 15 and still innocent, in which he usually inserted air-quotes around the innocent. Hardly.

He once had a buxom brunette give him a hand-job in the woods once. Tony sitting on the hood of her car, the brunette straddled behind him reaching round his slim waist. That was pretty fucking sweet in his eyes but, go beyond the overtly animal Tony Stark and there's a more sensitive side. The guy that wants to be as close as physically possible to a girl and make love to her. Not just sex.

Tony was sat at his private bar in the apartment. There was music, a mix of classic rock tunes, disco and some dodgy pop music playing courtesy of the DJ that Tony had arranged for the evenings party. He had brought the drinks in. Yes he was under-age but he had got around that with some creative Stark thinking and a fake ID. Useful when you were Tony Stark. He was sat with a glass of neat scotch in his hand watching the dancing. He had invited everyone from his classes at college as a house-warming party as well as a few of his personal close friends.

Tony took a swig from his glass, the warm sharp liquor sliding down his throat. It was an acquired taste but he liked it. Far superior to cheap beer that most college guys seemed to down by the gallon. Not his scene. Parties, girls were all a yes. Beer, not a chance in hell. He had been eyeing up a pretty girl across the room. She was tall, slender with almost elven like features. Hair was blonde but looked nearer pale red in some lights. The girl was sitting with her friends, chatting and laughing with a glass of wine in her delicate pale-skinned hand. He knew her by face but her name escaped his lips as he swigged a little more Scotch. Feeling the last of the drink slip down his throat, he looked over at the beauty and flashed her a smile and a wink. She was watching his every move and Tony knew she was interested.

Several glasses of scotch later and a lot of wine had passed between them, the party had died down and many had already had already gone home as it was past 1am. For Tony the party was just getting started somewhere else. He had actually got this girl into his room, she was sprawled across his bed and Tony was pressing between her thighs ruffling up her dress. He trailed kisses from her lips, down her jaw and onto her neck. Tony knew this to be a sweet spot for a lot of women so it was something he used on many a lucky lady. In the rush and haze of passion he still had not got her name. Right now in the heat of battle between his tongue and hers he didn't much care. It would have to wait.

_Tony Stark was going to get laid!_ In his mind, he was mentally fist pumping at this thought.

Tony now was feeling so turned on, hard, sexually charged but also nervous. Wait...Tony Stark nervous. Sex was a big deal for him, maybe that was why. This was the climax of his teenage years. The first time and it had to be done right or not at all. The two lovers were now in a state of nudity. The only remaining barrier was Stark's boxers and his lady's panties. Looking at her in the pale ivory mood lighting she was a stunner, understated sex appeal oozed from her like honey. He bit his lip in anticipation, "So you ready?" Tony asked

Her eyes soft, longing and ablaze with passion she raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Are you Tony?" in return

"Go easy on me darlin'"Tony said casually, cocking head towards her with a smirk, "First time."

Devilishly she replied, "Don't worry. I won't break you!"

Tony laughed and pushed her onto the bed again, then he ripped off her panties. She squirmed, her thighs shaking and a smile plastered across her face. She was enjoying it, so was Tony. He quickly removed his boxers and reached over to the draw to take out a condom. Protection in place, he slowly pushed into her folds. _Oh sweet lord she was tight!_

_Fuck, this is good _he thought holding his cock in her, feeling her clenched tight around his length. Tony was well endowed so he had been told. That's what made him so damn cocky! He started to moved in her, thrusting gently while holding onto her curvaceous hips with his strong hands. Tony felt waves of tingling thrilling pleasure rip through him as he moved slowly, building up speed feeling how wet and warm her core was. He fucked her, pleasured her and himself for what felt like forever and slowly he began to feel the familiar build of an orgasm. Only this time it was so different to anything else he had done. A weird feeling of sexual completion.

Moments later, Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he released into her. Again and again like a pulse of energy he came until he could spend no more. The girl wrapped her legs tight around his waist, milking his seed her taloned nails raking up his back as he could not contain himself anymore.

Several years later...

Tony and Pepper were on the couch, very very drunk on scotch. It was their favourite drink. Since being with Tony she developed a taste for it. They had been talking about their years in college. Tony had sat, drunkenly listening to Pepper tell him tales from her college years studying business and accounts. Then he had a thought. Random, just cropped into his head. Leaning into Pepper he said, "Darlin' you remember who I first fucked?"

Pepper laughed, smiled and looked into Tony's sleepy brown eyes, "I think...I do..." she replied

"She looked kinda' like you..." Tony stated

Pepper grinned widely, leaned in to place a kiss on Tony's lips, "Honey...I think you've had a bit much to drink..."

Tony frowned and pouted a little, "No Pep..."

"Tony sweetie...you know very well that girl was me. Now come here and I'll remind you!" Pepper said, hitching her leg over Tony's lap grinding into his manhood.


End file.
